Every Light, Every Shadow
by EternalOrigin
Summary: IN THE PROCESS OF BEING REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever fanfiction. Warning this will be an extremely short chapter because it's a prologue. The next chapter will be much longer and better I promise. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but I do own my oc Natalie.**

* * *

><p>The United States Pokemon Championship is the most prestigious event in the United States and is held every year in Washington D.C. The State Champions come together every year to battle each other and decide who will be the United States Pokemon Champion.<p>

Only the best of the best can ever arise to top and ultimately taste victory. Many have risen and fallen into their attempts to dominate the competition but only one winner is supreme.

Every year that this is held its always gone off without a hitch, The Championship is a time where the United States can come together as a whole and congratulate it's Supreme Champion.

* * *

><p>The Oc form is on my profile. Ocs can only be submitted in by fanfiction users who have an account and must b submitted in through P.M.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**First off I want to apologize for my sucky Prologue... I've never written one before but you know you do something and you learn from it.**

**Second: I would like to give a shout out to my Beta Reader- Heart of the Anime who will be beta-ing and correcting this story from now on.**

**Third: I want to thank everyone so far that has submitted in an OC.**

**OCS ACCEPTED ARE LISTED BELOWS:**

**1. Natalie Newton the State Champion of Kentucky (This is my OC)**

**2. Giana Crescent the State Champion of Nevada (Heart of the Animes OC)**

**3. Sadie Scoville the State Champion of Washington (MysteryAgains OC)**

**4. Alexander Hamilton the State Champion of Colorado (Pinky-The-Assassins OC)**

**5. Nicholas Smith State Champion of Connecticut (JJuns OC)**

**6. Jose Chris State Champion of Florida (Black Falcolns OC)**

**7. Christopher Harrison State Champion of Lousiana (Another one of my OCS)**

**8. Axel Ryan State Champion of Wyoming (Z3rn345 OC)**

**9. Rex Solace State Champion of Virginia (Manny Siliezars OC)**

**10. Warren Nicholas *Nico* Anderson State Champion of Maryland (Warlugo23s OC)**

**11. Allan Trujillo State Champion of California. (Legacy918s OC)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way. But I do own Natalie Newton and Chistopher Harrison. Other ocs belong to their creators listed above.**

_"Rapidash dodge with Agility," A girls voice rang through the air. The girls Rapidash dodged the oncoming Leaf Storm with blinding speed and landed next to her opponents Sunflora. "Finish it with Flare Blitz!" She commanded one last time. The fire horse became enveloped in a collasal flame before tackling the Sunflora to the ground._

_ "Sunflora is unable to battle! The winner and new Kentucky State Champion is Natalie Newton!" The referees voice rang through the stadium as he finally ended the long and grueling battle._

_ "We did it Rapidash!" The young 17 year old girl ran to her beloved fire type and hugged her. Happy tears began to fall from Natalies bright blue eyes as she felt Rapidash nuzzle her lovingly. "I couldn't have done this without you by my side." The words of happiness flowed from Natalies mouth as she let her arms slowly fall back to her reached up a porcelain colored hand and brushed the loose black strands of hair out of her face._

Natalie smiled as she watched the television recap of her winning the Kentucky State Championship one year ago. She looked up across the wall to see the tall silver and gold trophy that came along with the title of State Champion. "It's hard to believe that was over a year ago," Natalie whispered happily.

The sound of knocking on her door got Natalies attention as she turned to see who it was. "Can I come in Natalie?" Came a young girls voice.

"Come in Giana," Natalie replied. The brown door leading into Natalie's bedroom opened to reveal a short seventeen year old tan skinned girl with bright spearmint eyes behind a pair of black rimmed glasses with small diamond studs on the side. Giana's attired consisted of a pair of tan ankle boots with light blue straps and knee high white socks under the shoes. And as your eyes drew upward you noticed her tan short shorts and white tank top with a cropped light blue shirt that went off one shoulder and the sleeves flared out as they reached her elbows. As Giana entered into the room she reached up to the adjust the white band around her head. As she fiddled with it her fingers danced across the rainbow colored jewel in the center causing it to send off small rainbow colored sparkles.

"I see you finally found a placed for your Key Stone," Natalie spoke up as she gave her best friend a hug. "It looks good on you." Natalie smiled as her best friend calmy ran her fingers through her loosely curled dark red hair.

"Thank you Natalie, I got the idea from where you put yours on your headband," Giana said as she pointed at the red headband that held Natalies own Key Stone held by a small orange jeweled flame.

"Nice. Anyways what are you doing here?" Natalie questioned the younger girl.

"Well, I came to ask you when you were planning to leave for Washington D.C., remember the US Pokemon Championship begins in one week." Giana answered as she fixed her glasses that had begun to fall down her nose.

"I was actually planning to leave tomorrow," Natalie began. "Christopher and I were actually supposed to leave early this morning but a last minute challenger had challenged him for his State Champion spot." Natalie smiled at the thought of her boyfriend Christopher Harrison, who was the state Champion of Louisiana.

"Okay that makes sense," Giana replied. "I heard that he decimated the challenger just using Gyarados and Azumarill." Natalie nodded her head in agreement before heading over to her dresser.

"Yeah," Natalie laughed. "He said the challenger was so nervous that he accidently dropped his pokeballs into the water field. And even more hilarious is that he called out a command that his Torterra didn't even know." When Natalie finished her last sentence both her and Giana were laughing hysterically.

After her quick fit of laugh Giana quickly composed herself and used her pointer finger to push her glasses back up her nose. "Have you noticed how messy your room is?" And before Natalie could reply Giana had already started making the large king sized bed.

Natalie face palmed as Giana's inner neat freak came out. "Okay... and while you do that I'm going to get dressed." Natalie quickly grabbed her clothes and headed into her bathroom.

In her bathroom Natalie slipped on her signature high waisted black skinny jeans and then pulled on her sleeveless red crop top that flared out at the ends. Over the red top she put on a flowly orange vest and then slipped on her favorite pair of white knee high boots. Then Natalie looked up at her reflection in the wall mirror and used her gel to spike up her black pixie cut but she left her left black sideswept bangs and longer pieces of hair straight in the front. "Almost done," Natalie whispered as she walked over to her jewelry box and put multiple gold bracelets on each of her wrists.

As Natalie entered her bedroom she found that it was completly cleaned and not a speck of dust was anywhere. Her bright blue eyes were wide in amazement at what a girl of Giana's small stature could accomplish in the short amount of time that she used to get dressed.

"You still manage to surprise me with your cleaning skills Giana," Natalie complimented her best friend. "You've always been an impeccably clean and organized person."

"What can I say, I hate seeing messes or somebody looking like a mess... it's my biggest pet peeve in the world," Giana confessed with a look of disgust appearing on her face. Giana quickly looked down and inspected herself to make sure she was still clean.

"Anyway," Natalie said. "What have your last few challengers been like since you became the State Champion of Nevada?" Natalie sat down next to Giana on her bed.

"The challengers these last few months haven't even given me a challenge," Giana whinrf. "Their battle styles were all over the place and they couldn't even land a single move perfectly without me having to point out their mistakes. And for the most part I haven't had a decent challenger to test my skills and its driving me crazy!" Giana rubbed her temples in annoyance as she recalled the last few battles where she had completly destroyed her opponents.

"Then battle me," Natalie excitedly spoke up, a blue flame erupting in her eyes at the thought of a good battle."I haven't had any challengers in the last two months and all of my pokemon need to let loose some excess energy."

"Let's do it now!" Giana yelled as she quickly dragged Natalie out of the room, down the two flights of stairs, through the foyer and kitchen, and finally to Natalies outside battlefield where her Rapidash was running back and forth.

"Giana," Natalie said as she gasped for air. "You really did need to battle a good opponent." She loosened her grip from Giana and called Rapidash over to her. The fire type eagerly ran over to her trainer and nuzzled Natalie.

"How about we make it a three on three battle?" Giana asked as she took a spot on the left side of the battlefield, the black, yellow, and silver Ultra Ball in her hand shaking with anticipation.

"Sure," Natalie answered happily, while Rapidash quickly followed her. Natalie took a plain red and white Pokeball from her belt and pressed the button in the middle of it. "I'm starting off with Noctowl!" Natalie reeled back her right hand and threw the pokeball high into nthe air. It opened up in a flash of blinding white light to reveal a male brown and tan owl pokemon with beady red eyes and sharp claws. Noctowl opened up his dark brown wings and caught an upward wind current while he waited for Natalie to give him a command.

"Then I'm using Furret," Giana yelled as she tossed Furrets pokeball into the air with her left hand. The white flash from the ball materliazed into the shape another tan and brown pokemon, but this was was long and skinny with brown stripes down its tan body, like that of a long body pokemon. Furret shook out her tan coat with anticipation at the thought of battling Noctowl.

"I'll have the first move," Natalie commanded. "Noctowl use Steel Wing!" The bird pokemon concetrated as his wings became as hard as steel. He quickly spiraled downward toward Furret who waited for a counter command from Giana.

"Furret wait for Noctowl to get in close then use Defense Curl!" Giana countered. It took only a few seconds before Noctowl appeared in front of Furret, ready to attack. Furret quickly gathered herself into a ball before being surrounded by a blue energy field. Noctowls wings simply bounced off of Furrets body and the dual flying/normal type squawked in anger at the defensive move.

"Natalie, I was right about your Noctowl still having his anger issues toward a defensive tactic," Giana pointed out. "Now Furret use your Hyper Voice!" Furret ardently unrolled herself and released an ear splitting scream from her mouth that knocked back Noctowl, causing the owl pokemon major damage.

"Nice one Furret," Giana cheered. "You corrected your posture from last time and stayed perfectly still while launching the attack." Furret flicked her long tail happily at Giana's compliment as she stared at Noctowl.

"Not bad Giana," Natalie stated. "But Noctowl and I are just getting warmed up. Alright use Air Slash!" Natalie threw her hand forward as Noctowl launched himself high into the air. The owl pokemon stretched out his wings above him as he gathered up a powerful ball of air before launching it at Furret.

"Counter it with Focus Blast!" Giana yelled out. Furret quickly gathered a bunch of her fighting spirit into a blue ball of energy before throwing it at the oncoming Air Slash. An explosion of white energy flew out everywhere as the two powerful attacks canceled each other out.

"I'm ending it with this move," Natalie said. "Sky Attack Noctowl, lets go!" Noctowl flew back up into the air as he gathered power from the sky and it began to form a silver energy that outlined his body.

"Furret, show them them what your capable of... use Hyper Voice once more!" Giana commanded her normal type pokemon. Furret took in a deep breath before she released the ear splitting scream from her mouth.

As the Hyper Voice and Sky Attack collided the two attacks seemed even until Noctowl flew off to the side dodging the Hyper Voice. He then collided with a surprised Furret and knocked her unconscious.

Giana stared at the black swirls in Furrets eyes before pointing the Ultra Ball at the pokemon. A red beam of light shot from the black and silver sphere as it transformed Furrets tired body into red energy and absorbed her back into the pokeball. "You did your best Furret, Noctowls speed was just a bit more superior." Giana said as she clipped Furrets ball back onto her white belt.

"Noctowl towl," Noctowl screeched triumphantly at Natalie. The eighteen year old teen smiled at her birds overconfidence and happily returned him to his pokeball for a good rest.

"Thank you Noctowl," Natalie thanked him as she slipped the red and white pokeball back onto her own belt. "Let's get another win Lop..."

"Natalie I knew you would end up battling somebody today," A strong male voice rang out, making Natalie stop in her tracks. She looked over to her right and saw a tall nineteen year old with dark blue eyes leaning up against the edge of her house. Long strands of shoulder length orange hair had escaped from the small ponytail at the nape of his neck and framed his perfectly tanned face. His pristine white jeans covered a pair of black combat boots, a black t-shirt adorned his chest area and over the shirt was a jacket that faded from light blue at the top to dark blue at the bottom. And on the guys neck was a white scarf with a rainbow colored jewel known as a Key Stone in the center of it.

"Christopher," Natalie yelled out. She ran over to her boyfriend and he swooped her up into a hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too babe," Christopher said casually as he held his girlfriend. "I see your in the middle of battling Giana."

"I couldn't help myself," Natalie smiled sheepishly.

"That doesn't surprise me on bit." Christopher replied as he motioned for Giana to come over.

Giana walked over to happy couple and said a polite greeting to Christopher, "It's nice to see you again Christopher." Giana gave him a one armed hug and smiled. "Its been a while."

"Yeah it has," Christopher said. "I didn't mean to interrupt your battle but I wanted to see Natalie and introduce her to someone." Natalie looked at Christopher quizzicaly as he whistled for the person to come into view.

A seventeen year old guy stepped into view and immedietly caught Giana's attention. She took her time to look him over; bright orange eyes danced with youthful energy and his brown hair had a nice gentleman cut that added to his friendly aura. His clothing consisted of black converse, khaki jeans, and a dark green short sleeve button up shirt with a black jacket with dark gray lining on it.

"Natalie, Giana this is the State Champion of California F..." The seventeen year old held up his hand to silence Christopher.

"Allow me," He interjected. "My name is Allan Alredo Trujillo, but you pretty lady can call me Freddy." Freddy picked up Gianas delicate hand and placed a kissed on it. Giana's face became pecha berry pink at Freddy's flirtiness. Then the seventeen year old quickly gathered her composure before reacting.

"Excuse me! What do you think you're doing?" Giana spat.

"Flirting with a pretty girl," Freddy quickly replied as he began to kiss up Gianas left arm. Giana was quick to react this time as she reeled back her right hand and smacked Freddy hard across the cheek.

**Dun Dun Dun Cliffhanger! I thought it was the perfect time for one. So thats the end of the First offical Chapter and I gave you an introduction to four of the characters. **

** Christopher and Natalie belong to me EternalOrigin, Giana belongs to Heart of the Anime, and Freddy belongs to Legacy918.**

** Please if you notice any mistakes let me know and I will do my best to correct them.**


End file.
